Silent Talk
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Words are not always needed to talk with one another ONE SHOT


Silent Talk

**Author**: AbbyGibbs

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby  
>Rating: T or FR13<strong><br>**Spoilers: "Seadog" **  
>Summary:<strong> Words are not always needed to talk with one another **  
>Warning:<strong> None**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created NCIS.

**Author's note: It's just something silly I thought about after watching a rerun episode of season 1, there is no plot in that one it's just something I wanted to write I guess. And I hope this will get my mind off of the pain I feel in my legs once more. There is not plot for this one so you've been warned; I'm just playing with Tony, Abby and Gibbs.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta reader and my great friend Reseda, thanks girls for always being there to support me, you girls are AWESOME.**

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

No copyright infringement is intended.

As Tony walked back to his desk, holding some junk food he'd just bought himself because, like often when a case came up, they didn't have much time to eat. Tony was grateful Kate was already gone because he didn't want to hear one of her talks again about healthy food. He didn't quite understood how she and Abby could eat that food; most of it tasted disgusting to him.

Sitting down in the chair behind his desk, his mind drifted back to what had happened in Abby's lab when she and Gibbs started to talk in ASL. He was intrigued. When had his boss leaned it and why? The answer to why Abby knew it was easy seeing that her parents were deaf, and that was also the reason why she made her music play so loud in her lab - she hated silence.

Still it didn't give him any sort of explanation as to why Gibbs knew the language. Thinking about it, Tony was begin to wonder if Gibbs had really translated everything Abby told him in sign language because he'd made a funny face right before he had told him that she had more.

And why was Abby allowed to do so many things? If Kate or he would do the things Abby did they would be head slapped or even fired. There was definitely something going on between the two of them, but the question was what. He like the idea there might be more between them than just meet the eye though he didn't really understand why he liked it. He just did.

He smiled at the thought and took a bite of his burger before he made some researches on the net, and when he would be finished with it he would put the final touch on his report and reread it to see if he hadn't written too many mistakes otherwise Gibbs would make him rewrite the entire paper. He stayed an hour longer doing some Internet searches, and left an hour later.

The next day as Tony came in, he saw Gibbs with a smile on his face, though Gibbs did his utter best to hide it. His eyes betrayed him for the first time. Tony never thought he would ever see the day.

Something had happened last night, he was sure of it. Asking Gibbs wouldn't deliver him any results, nor would be of any use to ask Abby because neither of them would say anything, so he decided to do a little investigation. Thank God there wasn't any case for the moment, so he would have time to observe both of them.

The most difficult part would be not to be seen by Gibbs. DiNozzo didn't know how the man could do it but it was as if he could see behind his back, and everywhere else; sometimes he wondered if his boss had an echolocation system built inside like bats or dolphins. They just had to make sound and wait to see how long it took to bounce back to them to know where their food was located. In Gibbs's case, he always knew where his agents were.

As looked around him Tony didn't spot his boss anywhere yet. He checked his watch - 07:30. He was on time and his boss wasn't there? Nah, that was impossible. Well it was possible, but knowing Gibbs, he doubted it.

_Abby_. Tony thought. If Gibbs was nowhere to be seen in the bullpen at that hour, that usually meant he was in Abby's lab. So that's where he would be heading as soon as he got himself some coffee. As his mind was still full of unanswered questions on his way to work about why they share that special thing together, DiNozzo had forgotten to get himself a coffee, so he headed out to Starbucks.

As he came back to NCIS, Tony stopped abruptly when he spotted his boss and the forensic scientist outside the building; rushing behind a wall, he peaked in hope he could see then. And see them he did. Gibbs and Abby chatted animatedly with each other. Tony couldn't make out what they were saying because he was hiding too far away from them, although, he couldn't make out what they were talking about because a huge part of their conversation was done with their hands.

Their hands were moving so fast and there was one sign that came up two or three time in the conversation

The pinky and index finger were up, The thumb was out to the side making it look as if the "L" letter was formed along with the index finger while the middle and ringer were held down. And each time that particular sign was made, Abby smiled, and so did Gibbs, and their eyes would meet and lock. Tony sat a little longer at his spot before heading to the building entrance, hiding himself as much as possible, making the people that were passing look at him in a strange way. Like he was a creep or something; most of the people who know him deal with the fact that sometimes he can be really childish or do strange things, but this was really weird even for Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

Anyway, Tony managed to find the way to his desk in some kind of normal behavior, though a few persons turned to look at him when he walked his way in the building; the only place where he didn't feel like he was some circus attraction was in the elevator.

The metallic cage was bringing him to the floor he needed to retrieve his desk, the first thing he would do after taking the few last sips of coffee he had left in his paper cup was to Google ASL in hopes to find what the sign Gibbs and Abby exchanged several times in their silent talk was.

Walking toward his desk a few minutes later, Tony took a last gulp of coffee then threw the paper cup in the trash can next to his desk, smiling.

_Yup, he would have definitely made it as a basketball player._ DiNozzo thought satisfied at himself.

Moments later he was sitting behind his desk typing ASL into the search engine and waited for the results to come up. A list of sites appeared, his eyes rapidly scanned them.

The problem was he had absolutely no idea where to start. What the heck would his boss and their forensic scientist talk about...

Tony replayed the scene he had been witnessing earlier between them over and over again and suddenly his eyes widened.

_No this couldn't be it. This couldn't be so simple, could it?_

Tony hurried back to the home page of Google and frantically typed "ASL signs I love you" and another list if links to sites showed up, but for some reason, he didn't click on the first link nor on the second one, but on the third, there was a wallpaper that showed a hand on a black background, making the same sign Abby and Gibbs had done several time.

Tony couldn't help but smile as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his fingers behind his head.

So his boss and his best friend loved one another...

THE END

**Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it a little**.


End file.
